


A New Time

by Arodana



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodana/pseuds/Arodana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilia had waited patiently for Link's return from the desert. When he finally does arrive, he isn't the same. She feels that she has to help him, but Link seems to avoid the village and disappears at random points in the night. Ilia is worried for childhood friend, and is curious to why he changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hero Arrives

The forest was bright, and the air was warm. Birds were chirping to the sound of babbling water, while the leaves danced in the light breezes. It was utter peace. Everything seemed to be reverting back to normal, and even the childeren were running about freely in their village. The looks of their faces when they got to see their parents again was great, and Colin couldn't have been more excited to see his new little sister. Everything was perfect. Just a little ways down the forest path, standing by the exit gate, Ilia stood patiently. She was waiting for someone special. Someone important. Someone who held her heart, and didn't even know it. 

She brushed her fingers through her hair, her eyes glued to the shadowy path before her. She hadn't seen him since he left to the castle. She knew he lived, words of him defeating the dark lord Ganondorf had reached her, and had caused her to cry with joy. When the castle fell, so did Ilia's heart. It was quickly repaired with the good news when cheering of the great hero defeated the enemy. Ilia was one of the first to take off to get into the cart to leave for Ordon. Telma and Renado had to block her from taking off any further, for she almost stole the cart. Yet even when she did arrive home, she quickly ran to wait for Link. Which seemed to be lasting a life time. Which was causing the teen to become impatient. 

Ilia chewed at her lip and tugged at her clothes before cautiously making her way down the beaten path. Each step caused her heart to speed up, for she had never been outside the forest by herself. Just a few more steps and she would be out, and would be able to see the vast fields of Hyrule. Inching slowly with her heart pounding she came to a halt when the sound of twigs cracking caught her attention. Ilia let out a short breath, and shakily turned her head to see if someone followed her, and then looked down to see she herself had stepped on a small twig. She let out a nervous laugh before the breath was knocked out of her. A large pig creature was clawing at her, and she couldn't find her voice to scream. It squealed and grunted at her. Its green smashed face was contorted in to some grin as it foamed at the mouth and continued to attack at her. Ilia used all her strength to hold back it's arms, and just when she was about to lose hope, it's eyes rolled back and it collasped to the ground with an arrow sticking out the side of it's head. Ilia looked up to see a large flaxen Belgian horse standing not to far from her, with her owner, still holding his bow, sitting upon her back. 

Epona snorted as Link dropped to the ground, and Ilia couldn't help but smile. He walked past her to pull the arrow from the creatures skull as it dissolved to nothingness. Link looked tired and his eyes were red. Steady hands placed the arrow back into its quiver, then the bow was hooked to it. Ilia noticed the empty spot on his back where his sword use to lie, and she gave him a questioning look, which he avoided. His dark blonde hair was matted to his forehead and his chainmail was visible from his green tunic. Ilia was worried if he was seriously injured, but he gave nothing away but teary eyes. Link offered his hand, which was calloused, and she greatfully took it. He pulled her up, and motioned for Epona to come over to him. "Thank you, Link. I thought I was done for, but you came back!"

Blue eyes flicked to her features and searched her face, and his brows slowly came down into a frown, "What where you doing out here? It's dangerous Ilia."

She looked down, "I was waiting for you...I thought you would be happy to see me."

Link sighed and gave her a half-hearted smile, and pulled her into a hug. Ilia greatfully returned the hug. She breathed in his scent, and didn't want to leave his arms. Sadly he pulled out of her grip and helped her onto Epona. Ilia felt cold without his embrace, but it didn't last long. The hero jumped on the saddle behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned back to support herself on his chest as he motioned Epona forward. The ride was short, but comforting. No words were spoken, and the only sound that came from Link was the occasional sniff, and she would look up to see him intently staring forward. Ilia felt her own heart get heavy when she saw the hollow sadness that was in his eyes. She didn't understand what would cause something like that. She made a mental note to as about that later.

Now was a time for celebration, and it was shown when Link and Ilia trotted into the Village. Everyone was cheering and Link did well to hide his tears. He went to Ilia's home and helped her down, allowing Mayor Bo to put him through a bear hug before returning to the group. Everyone patted him on the back or gave him a hug. Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo tackled him to the ground. Link let out a short fit of laughter with the kids. When he got up he and Rusl exchanged a short hug before Link returned to him house, stating he needed some rest. Everyone reluntanctly allowed him to leave, and Ilia decided to go see him later during the day. She wanted to speak to him privately, and without the threat of a wondering monster.


	2. The Hero's Scars

 

A howl was heard in the distance, creatures started to reside to their homes. The sounded of the daily work sounds came to a cease, with the occasional sound of a bleation goat. Doors were being closed, and lamps were lit. The moon rose to its rightful place in the sky and the stars seemed to shine brillantly against the dark blue sky. Ilia looked out her window and sat on her bed. The smell of pumpkin soup drifitng to her nose and she quickly ran down the stairs, tripping over some dirty laundry in the process. Her father was placing bowls on the table as she jumped over a basket and sat at the table. Bo laughed and sat infront of her. 

Ilia smiled and carefully started to heat the soup, and she felt warm as it rushed down her throat. Bo eyed her carefully, not touching his soup. The dim lighting made it hard for his daughter to read his eyes, and the sound of a crackling fire was starting to become unbearable. Clearing his throat the Mayor began to speak to his loved daughter, "Nice to have Link back isn't it? I can't wait to hear the stories he has to tell, " Bo began to mess with his spoon, and Ilia merely nodded, "Though I won't want to rush them out of him, he went through a lot. Probably some traumatic experience here or there," Once again Ilia nodded, "Ilia, don't go and bother the boy tonight."

Ilia dropped her spoon down, her mouth opening to argue, "But daddy! Didn't you seee the look in his eyes? He looked so sad, I have to go talk to him tonight. What if he decides to leave again? What if he isn't happy here, I mean, he has friends here! He can't be selfish to leave-"

"Ilia, I don't think he will leave anytime soon. And if he does it is his choice, plus the Princess may want his help with rebuilding the castle. Until then we just have to let him do as he pleases. Ilia, hunny, don't go a scare him off," Bo sighed when as Ilia looked down at her bowl, her shoulders starting to shake, "Fine! Just don't come cryin' to me if he don't wanna talk about it."

Ilia looked up at her father with a big smile, and stretched across the wooden table to hug him, "Thank you daddy! See you in a little bit!"

With that she took off out the front door, leaving a shocked Bo. 

Ilia closed the door gently as she allowed to night air to hit her exposed skin. She smiled, she knew how to get what she wanted and wasn't afraid to do so. She walked down the steps with a slight skip in her step. Her feet seemed to carry her to Link's home as she stared at the sky, and would glance at the homes of her friends. Some were retiring to bed, and lamps flickered out. Fado waved to her as he carried in some firewood, and she smiled and waved back. Despite the warm day, the nights were still chilly. It didn't help that they lived next to a pond. Speaking of the pond, the fish were at rest, and the moon reflected back. It was a beautiful sight that Ilia stopped to stare at for a bit, thinking of what she was going to say to Link. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach and she suddenly felt her palms becoming sweaty. What if he didn't want to tell her anything? But they were best friends, why wouldn't he? They were still best friends right? Ilia bit her lip, and crouched by the pond. She allowed her fingertips to dance on the surface of the water. She sighed, why couldn't she do this? She needed to be brave.

Ilia nodded with determination as she pushed herself and marched towards Link's house. When she walked through the gate, Epona looked up at her before returning to her grazing. Ilia smiled and gave the mare a quick pat before making her way up the ladder to his door. Ilia held her breath as she lifted her arm to knock on the worn wood. One, two, three times. Then she waited. She could hear the squeak of a chair and the sound of light steps. The lock on the door jostled, since when did he lock his door? The door slowly opened to reveal a battle weary Link. His eyes widened slightly to see Ilia and the door opened further. He was shirtless, and his torso was covered with bandages and scars that screamed an ugly pink. Some where small and silvery, but before she could see anymore he cleared his throat and a blush danced across her pale cheeks. "Please, come in." 

He moved for her to go in, and as he closed the door she took in the tidiness of the place. Nothing had been touched except for a lone stool that was near the fireplace. Everything was dimly lit, and rupees glittered on the table. His chainmail was neatly placed on a table, and his dirtied boots where by the door. Link disappeared down a hallway as she went to sit on the stool across from the one by the fireplace. He came back wearing a baggy long sleeve shirt that was a dark blue and decorated with white markings at the top. Ilia smiled softly as he sat across from her. 

"Link, what happened?" 

He blinked a few times, "I don't want to talk about that right now Ilia."

"Please," She moved her stool slightly closer, "I am your best friend. You can tell me these things, plus you looked so sad earlier today."

Link stiffened, and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. She watched the light gleam off his blue earrings, and could see part of his right ear was torn by its point. Ilia was slightly shocked and then looked at his face, a small scar was going through his brow, and one was right above his lip. Link could tell she was starring and cleared his throat, "Ilia, a lot happened. Things that are crazy scary, and some that are just..." His voice trailed off and his eyes dimmed. Ilia slid off her stool to rest her arms on his lap so she could look him in the eye. He didn't seem to notice her movements until she started to speak.

"Link...please. Just tell me why you were so upset, you can tell me other things on your own time. I just can live with something that makes you so upset and I don't know about it." 

The hero cleared his throat and searched her eyes, "I lost a close friend. She meant a lot to me, and was like a shadow," he smiled slightly but it quickly fell, "I'll never see her again. I don't even think she knows the half about how much she meant to me."

Ilia felt her heart falter, was he in love with someone else? She swallowed and pulled him into a hug, and didn't say anything. He hugged her back, but it wasn't strong. It was more out of reflex. Ilia didn't understand handling the death of a friend, but she didn't want to lose Link. Ilia knew she was going to find out how to take that girl's place in his heart. She wanted to be more than friends, yet she didn't know how he felt.

They pulled away from each other, and Ilia stroked his cheek. Link's body seemed to relax under her touch, and she leaned in closer until her forehead touched his. His eyes seemed to give a questioning look and searched hers. Strangely Ilia swallowed her nervousness and was now acting on impulse. She didn't want to see him so sad. Slowly she leaned in and her lips touched his soft ones. Ilia ignored the feeling of his scar and continued to kiss him until he pulled away, and looked away from her. Ilia tried to read his body language, but he shut her out. "Please leave."

Ilia looked away and did as he asked, tears were in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, to act like that. She probably just ended their friendship. He just lost a close friend, and all she could think to do was kiss him.


	3. The Hero's Heart

The night had fallen over the land, and the sounds of the nocturnal beast began. The young hero sat on his porch, listening to the sounds. He recalled the feeling of being a beast of the night. A powerful being that seemed to be feared as well as respected. The great and mighty wolf. He shuddered. The flood of memories of a small impish girl riding amongst his back like he was the horse caused his heart to hurt. Even his shadow felt empty with out the occasional crimson eyes coming up and staring at him with a mischevious look as the two partners would try to figure out the next part of the quest. All of this just made him feel so...empty.

Adventure and danger had filled his curiosity of the world so quickly. It seemed to leave him just as quickly. Link sighed, clenching his fist as he allowed the cool air to hit his bared chest. The young hero would flinch when a new wound was hit by a small breeze through the bandages that attempted to cover them. Slowly he raised to his feet, calling out to Epona. The mare glanced up momentarily as he told her good night and head into his home. 

There didn't seem to be any visible mess, yet he hid that in his room. Bloodied bandages and clothes had been piled up in a corner near his bed. He was avoiding the room entirely in fear of those monsters coming back to get him. He felt so helpless without the Master Sword, and his Ordonian sword rested near the fireplace. It had fallen into uselessness. The blade was dulled, and stained with blood. Link allowed his fingers to brush the hilt, and remembered when he took the sword. Rusl was such a good friend, yet Link had resented him in the beginning. Challenging a beast that meant no harm, of course fear had flitted throughout the small village. The relief that had flustered over the old man's face when he saw Link once more was heart warming. Yet Link willl never forget having a blade pointed at him.

Another sigh escaped his lips, and he let the blade lose its balance at clatter on the wooden floor as he dropped onto the stool near the fireplace. It was the only source of lighting in the whole room. Link felt his eyes growing heavy, but then there was a knock at his door. He groaned and shoved off the seat, slowly he dragged his feet to the door. With a flick of his wrist he unlocked the door, and opened it to reveal Ilia.

His eyes went wide from the surprise of seeing her at this time of night. Ilia looked worried and he cleared his throat to distract her from his scarred torso. She blushed, and he shifted his weight to move away from the entrance and allow for passage, "Please, come in."

She made her way past him, and he slowly closed the door. Thoughts raced through his mind, he wasn't in the mood to entertain her, especially at this time of night. Link was exhausted from sorrow and travels. After the door was locked once more, he made his way down the short hallway and up a ladder to his bedroom. He grabbed a clean shirt which was blue with white marking and pulled it over his body. Making sure all scars were covered he made his way back to the front room. Ilia was sitting peacefully on a stool and he sat across from her, "Link, what happened?" 

The question seemed to catch him off guard and he clenched his teeth and fist. The young hero's eyes flitted about the room starring at all the evidence that lay visible to the knowing eye. How all the memories just seem to scream and tear at his mind. It was unbearable, and he didn't wish to speak about it. "I don't want to talk about that right now Ilia."

The blonde eyed her as she moved slightly closer. Link focused on her features in the firelight, noticing how her eyes were slightly watery and her cheeks flushed. Her fingers twisted and untwisted the hem of her dress. She couldn't seem to stop moving, and the whole thing screamed nervous. Link listened but his mind seemed to be else where, "Please, I am your best friend. You can tell me these things, plus you looked so sad earlier today."

Sad? That was the last thing he was. Disappointed? Abandoned? Lost? Those would describe him better. How could Ilia possibly understand that, and he knew she wouldn't. That imp had become a part of him, and losing her was like having his heart taken with him. Link couldn't imagine a life without some pestering or snooty comments. He would never admit how irritating Midna could get, but he enjoyed her company. She was always making him smile, and now he felt empty. "Ilia, a lot happened. Things that are crazy scary, and some that are just..." Link's voice drifted off. The scene at Arbiter's Grounds playing through his mind constantly. The way she looked at him as she left, and the tears that stung his eyes. Zelda stood there patiently as he had his small breakdown.

Link's attetion returned to the girl in the room after she moved to rest on his lap, and her voice came out softly, "Link...please. Just tell me why you were so upset, you can tell me other things on your own time. I just can live with something that makes you so upset and I don't know about it."

Blue eyes searched hers. He couldn't help but try to find some way that she could understand. Link did see something there, but he wasn't sure. It had been seen in Midna's eyes before. Clearing his throat he got the courage to say something about what happened, "I lost a close friend. She meant a lot to me, and was like a shadow," he smiled slightly but it quickly fell, "I'll never see her again. I don't even think she knows the half about how much she meant to me."

Ilia went still, panic went through his body. Did he say something to upset her? Her eyes seemed to dull, what he saw before was now gone. As if a flame of hope was dimished by a horrible truth. Link tried to find signs that she wasn't upset with him, for that was the last thing he needed to deal with. When her hand touched his cheek, he relaxed. Ilia wasn't mad, but a smile couldn't seem to form. The only thing he could do was stare into her eyes, and suddenly her lips were on his. 

Link went stiff and watched as she pulled away, cheeks red. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't seem to process what happened. Why would she do that? Link didn't seem to be mentally prepared for what she did. Though it was only a simple kiss. No harm could've been done, but he could only think of one thing to say, "Please leave."

Ilia left without an argument which seemed out of character. Link watched as she unlocked the door and slowly shut it behind her. Link shook his head running a hand through his hair, and got up to re-lock the door. Something could be heard outside his door and he pushed his ear on it. The sound of sobbing. It was quiet and seemed to be covered, and he felt his heart twinge with guilt. The hero felt tears coming to his own eyes, this was just all to much for him to bear. He managed to upset Ilia, and Midna left in the same day. Nothing could seem to be able to repair him from this. 

Slowly Link made his way back to his room, ignoring the feeling of ghost watching him, he feel onto his bed. His eyes couldn't seem to close so he stared up at the emptiness of the ceiling and allowed the small candle that was lit to go out on its own. Nothing could get any worse.


	4. Sweet Dreams

Ilia had slid down the wooden door. The back of her shirt was hitched up, and the skin of her back rested against the dark wood. Cool air would shuffle her short brown hair and cause shivers from exposed skin. Ilia's lips were still warm from Link's along with her cheeks which were streaked with fallen tears. She didn't know what caused her to cry, maybe it was a feeling of being rejected by the boy she cared for so much. A boy that couldn't seem to return the feeling. A boy that seemed to be in love with another. She saw the look in his eyes. That spark of joy that was quickly replaced with sadness, the lost look in his gaze just tugged at her heart.

After hearing the click of the lock, she went still. What if Link had heard her crying? He wouldn't be able to look at her the same. She was so stupid! Quickly she got up and rushed down the ladder. As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off running. Her bare feet kicking up dust, and avoiding rocks. Ilia gained some strange looks from neighbors as the were closing their shutters or blinds. Yet she didn't care. She just wanted to go home. All she wanted was to curl up in her bed and just sleep her problems away. When she reached her home, she stumbled up the stairs and hit the door.

Gasping from the shock, she opened the door to see a confused Bo staring up at her from his paper work. The Mayor opened his mouth to ask what happened, but she brushed him off and went upstairs to her room. Ilia collapsed in her bed, and crawled to get under the her blankets. She didn't bother to change her clothes, not really caring at the moment. Tears poured down her cheeks with silent sobbing, not wanting to bring any more attention to herself. Footsteps could be heard and she went still, trying to look like she was asleep. "Ilia, sweetheart? Everythin' ok?"

Ilia remained quiet, not wanting to speak and waited for the sound of her father's sigh, and retreating down the stairs. Sleep didn't seem to becoming anytime soon. Yet she didn't seem to remeber closing her eyes. Though it had to have happened because that was when she began to dream.

* * *

Her lips lingered on his. Pulling away, the two stared at eachother before he pulled her in and started to kiss her passionatly. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her hands move to go behind his neck. She was trying to be as close to him as possible, taking his full scent. She pulled away to breath for a moment before going at his lips again. She had never felt something so intense, for he poured all his sadness and emotion into her. The kiss seemed to go for a long time before he started to trail them down her neck.

Ilia gasped at the feeling, and Link continued, each kiss leaving a feeling of fire. His body was so warm, it seemed to burn her. The only thing lighting the room was the fireplace next to them. Ilia moaned when she felt him nip at her throat, and she knew that there would be bite marks when he was finished. Ilia didn't know Link could be so territorial, but her he was, marking her as his. He pulled away and all the heat seemed to vanish, and suddenly he was gone. She was alone on his doorstep.

There was no moon, no stars. There was only the light coming from his home. Ilia didn't know what to do, everything was so dark, and too quiet. It knawed at the back of her mind, telling her to get out. She jumped when the door opened, to reveal no one standing in the room that it lead to. Slowly Ilia made her way through the home, making her way to his bedroom. Link sat there, shirtless with his head resting in his arms. All his wounds seemed to be bleeding at the same time, and Ilia panicked, "Link!" 

His gaze flicked upward, and his face didn't seem to be his. A twisted smile rested upon his lips, his eyes were a scalding red. It was him, but not him at the same time. "Ilia," His voice was like venom, causing her to stop moving, "Why do you want what you can never have? I don't want you. Never will."

Ilia started to cry, and tried to move but he moved at quick pace blocking her path. His eyes became full of lust before covering her with kisses. Ilia silently sobbed which turned into a scream when he dug his teeth into her shoulder. The scene changed, once again Link was standing before her. Wearing his green tunic, his had discarded to the ground. He was hunched over, sobs escaping from his body and they soon turned into piercing screams. His body shuddered as his ears extended and his face became stretched. Soon she was staring at a wolf. It's blue eyes piecred through her and she released a blood curdling scream as it lunged at her.

* * *

Ilia shot out of bed, sweat matting her hair to her forehead. Birds were chirping and the sun was just rising. Ilia slowed her breathing and swung her legs to hang of the side of her now messy bed. The dream was all too confusing. She didn't understand what was happening in any of the scenarios. It was terrifying. 

Slowly she got up and stripped her clothes which stuck to her warm skin. She changed in to simple tan leggings with a long blue shirt that went slightly passed her butt. Running her fingers through her hair and checking her appearance in the mirror she headed down the steps. Bo was still asleep at his desk, paper sticking to his cheek. Ilia sighed before quietly heading out the door. She was going to head to the Ordon Spring. It always made her feel better after allowing her feet to soak in the soothing water. The problem of getting there was passing Link's home. Lucky for her, she knew that he enjoyed sleeping in. Ilia made her way down the beaten path, saying hello to Pergie and Jaggle as they started to tend to their pumpkins. She had to speed her pace whens he Fado stretching out his home and making his way towards the Goat Farm, knowing that he would strike up a conversation to distract himself from tending to the goats.

Ilia waved to Malo and Talo as the moved about tirely, obviously not wanting to be up this early. Beth was no where to be seen and Colin was training with Rusl in swordsmanship. Ilia smiled slightly at the site before making her way to the Spring. She stopped as soon as she passed the gate to see Link leaving his home. He turned to see Ilia staring at him, and he gave a small smile. Clearly ignoring the events from that night. Ilia exhaled, and moved forward. Link climbed down the ladder to greet her. She saw bags under his eyes, and could tell he didn't sleep at all. His clothes were his usual attire, for he seemed to discard wearing his tunic on a daily basis. Ilia assumed he didn't really see a use in it anymore. "Goodmorning Ilia. Where you off to?"

"Oh, I was heading to the spring. I need a calm area to think, y'know." 

Link smiled again, it made her heart skip a beat. "I'll join you."

The two walked awkwardly down to the pond, and the silence was bothering Ilia. She would sneak glances at the hero, and could tell he wasn't focused on anything around him. He would shake his head occasionally, trying to wake himself up. The occasional yawn would escape from his lips and she would focus on the flowers around them when he would glance at her. Ilia was tense, but he seemed completely relaxed. She wished he wasn't so care-free of everything. Yet she knew that Link was still sad, he was just covering it. The emptiness never really left his eyes.

 

 


	5. A Simple Talk

Ilia couldn't stand the silence between them. Link had decided that he wanted to walk with her, but she couldn't bring herself to even speak to him or look at him. Each time she did chance a glance, the hero would catch her gaze. Each time she looked into those blue eyes, she would catch all the troubles of battle in them. They were worn out, tired, sad yet still seemed welcoming. Link never seemed to lose that about him, he was always there for you. He would put his needs aside just to help out a person in need. Right now that person was her. Ilia had a feeling he could sense that she was still troubled about last night.

With the occasional tweet of the little blue birds that fluttered on the ground, coupled with the sound of water, the two friends finally made it to the spring. The water was sparkling in the early sunlight, bringing a sense of piece to the area. She heard Link inhale then release a sigh. Ilia glanced over to see his shoulders relax and his head tilt slightly upward. His eyes closed momentarily and he looked at utter peace. Ilia felt herself smile before walking into the spring, allowing her feet to be soaked in the healing water. Her tension left her body, and she smiled even more. Link remained on the shore in his current positon, allowing the wind to blow around him and shake his shaggy locks. Ilia couldn't help but give a caring stare to her best friend. The boy she had actually shared her first kiss with, but that didn't seem to go to well in the first place. She looked away to stare at her reflection in the sparkiling water. Ripples were formed around the base of her calves, and the water soaked through the ends of her leggings, but she didn't mind. The trees rustled in the breezes, everything was so calming. Ilia looked back to see if Link had moved, and was shocked to see him gone. Her heart started to pound. Where did he go? She started shifting around looking through the whole area until she saw him in the water a few feet away from her. He gave her a questioning look and she looked down embarressed. Ilia had been to focused on her surroundings to notice that he had moved into the water. Yet he can move like a shadow when he wanted to, it made him deadly.

Link's stare became more tense and she could already guess what was about to come out his mouth. His strong jaw was set and he cleared his throat, "Ilia, about last night...look I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. Just...I wasn't expecting you to...y'know. And I didn't know what to do, and I was...I was well, I wasn't emotionally ready."

He stuttered through a majority of his words while trying to read the emotion that flicked through her features. Ilia could tell that the last thing he wanted to do was upset her...again. Though she had to admit he looked cute trying to word everything, and began to run his fingers through his hair. Link's eyes would squint slightly when the sun would hit them directly, and he shifted awkwardly around her. Ilia gave him a soft smile, and he relaxed a bit. "Link, it's fine. I'm sorry, I acted out of emotion, and I didn't consider what you went through earlier. I should really be the one apologizing, I was just acting on impulse."

A smirk played on his lips when the last few words came out of her mouth and she blushed. He moved closer to her, "Oh now that is interesting," He smiled slightly, and she struggled to keep her face from going red. Link was closer to her, and he was giving her a caring glance, "I might have to act on impulse too."

She realized what he meant and felt joy rush through her. She tried to not rush into the kiss, just keep it sweet and slow. Just as their lips were about to meet, the sound of pounding hooves interrupted them. Link pulled away to see a knight sitting upon a white Andalusian. Its head jerked up and down as the armoured man pulled it to a halt. Link went stiff, and stood up straight. She had never seen his face so intense before, and he actually looked like a knight himself. The man shoved out his hand, a scroll resting in it. Link's eyes flashed and he grabbed it, "Please come as soon as you read that. I dunno what it says, but I know it's urgent."

The knight spoke in a lazy tone before kicking his steed to move and left without anything else to say. Link stared after the equine, and watched as the dust was kicked about and then drifted back to the earth. He moved quickly, throwing Ilia a quickly glance that said 'Sorry' and left without a word. He took off at a jog and was gone before she asked what happened. She ran after him, but tripped. Ilia cursed her balanced and got up to dust her clothes before taking off again. Link's door was wide open, and she could hear clanking around. Ilia rushed up the ladder, half panting, before she saw Link throw on his green tunic and start grabbing his leather gauntlets. Ilia stood in the door way and he stopped to stare at her. "Ilia, I have to leave. Zelda has requested that I come help out at the castle."

Ilia blinked, processing what he said, "But you just got back yesterday. And you want to leave..again?" 

Link put down what he was holding and sighed, "I know, but I was thinking yesterday that I don't like being couped up here. I don't want to be just a simple ranch boy, I want to go out in the world. Who knows! Maybe I will become a knight!" 

"Link," Ilia moved to grab his hands, she started tracing the strange triangle that had always been on the back of his hand, "I don't want you to go. Please, just stay for a bit longer." 

Link pulled his hands away, and picked up his gauntlets once more and continued putting them on. "I'm sorry, but I have to. I won't be gone for long, it's just to the castle. That's a half days travel if I go on horseback...why don't you come with me then? I know you've been out when you had amnesia, but why not experience it with me? I'm sure the Princess won't mind." 

Ilia grinned, now she could agree to these terms. Link returned the grin and gave her a quick kiss, and she looked away blushing. Link still had a grin plastered to his face, "I'll come get you in an hour. I have to find all my gear, and you need to go pack. We might be in Castle Town for a while." 

She rushed out and went to go pack. She was going on to travel with Link. Of course after she got her dad to agree. Though that would be an easy task.


End file.
